


Головокружение

by MasterIota



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Бэтмен и Бэтгерл решают, какими должны быть их отношения.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vertigo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254836) by [ComradeLeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComradeLeon/pseuds/ComradeLeon). 



> Переведено на WTF Kombat для команды DC.

— Мне хотелось бы взять эту книгу.

— Вашу карточку, пожалуйста, — попросила Барбара, не отрываясь от груды просроченных книг.

— Да, конечно, секундочку, — мужчина сунул руку в карман пальто.

С минуту он чем-то шуршал, а затем подал Барбаре потрепанный по краям бумажный прямоугольник. Барбара вздохнула и решила обойтись без замечаний.

— И вашу книгу, — буркнула она, набирая на клавиатуре «У», «Э», «Й»...

Ее глаза расширились за прямоугольными стеклами очков, когда она перечитала карточку. Брюс Уэйн. Брюс чертов Уэйн.

Что он, с его деньгами и огромным книжным собранием, забыл в обычной библиотеке?! Барбара вскинула голову и увидела знакомое мужественное лицо, наполовину скрытое большими очками в роговой оправе.

— Брюс...

— Чшш, — Брюс прижал палец к ее губам. — Поговорим, когда ты закончишь. Ты поймешь, где меня искать.

Барбара медленно кивнула, протягивая ему книгу. Брюс помахал ей рукой, прежде чем раствориться где-то в библиотечных залах.

«И кто мог знать, — подумала Барбара, глядя ему вслед, — что однажды наступит день, когда сам Брюс Уэйн придет сюда просто чтобы встретиться со мной?»

***

«Сам Брюс Уэйн» сидел под колонной с табличкой «Биология», на полу, с энциклопедией о рукокрылых на коленях. Барбара знала: Брюс может читать очень быстро — даже быстрее, чем она сама, с ее-то эйдетической памятью, — но сейчас он выглядел почти по-детски завороженным. Барбара присела рядом с ним, мимолетно радуясь тому, что стеллажи скрывали их от чужих глаз, и заглянула ему через плечо.

Это были летучие лисицы. Брюс разглядывал фотографии летучих лисиц.

— Кто знал, что Кларк настолько умен? Я имею в виду очки. Никто даже не узнал меня, — шепнул Брюс, когда Барбара положила голову на его плечо.

— Удивлена, что ты здесь. Обычно мы сталкиваемся в душе или во время патруля, — Барбара чмокнула его в подбородок и прижалась плотнее.

Сказать по правде, вначале отношения были в самом низу списка их приоритетов, но с тех пор многое изменилось. Кто мог знать, что одна простая тренировка изменит все?

Да, Барбара питала определенные чувства к Брюсу Уэйну и — даже в большей степени — к Бэтмену. Тот факт, что на самом деле они оба не более чем две ипостаси одного человека, не ничего не менял. Она по-прежнему старалась сдерживаться, когда они были в Пещере или на улице; по-прежнему старалась не думать о Брюсе: о мужественном лице, о совершенном теле, о темных волосах и о его взгляде, пронзительном и жарком, — и у нее получалось. Ну, почти. Практически.

О'кей, Барбара не могла о нем не думать.

— Эй, у меня просто нашлось немного свободного времени. В Готэме будет тихо еще какое-то время. Это, конечно, подозрительно, но... — Брюс перевернул страницу и чуть улыбнулся: — И почему ты говоришь, что мы сталкиваемся только в душе? Есть еще пещера и спальня. И бэтмобиль.

Барбара не беспокоилась о том, что их могут подслушать — в конце концов, Брюс выбрал наименее людное место. Это было совершенно в его духе. По крайней мере, Барбара руководствовалась именно этим соображением, когда искала его. И не ошиблась.

В биологической секции бывали разве что доктор Беннет и милая пожилая мисс Крим, но они остались без жилья на прошлой неделе, после нападения Светлячка, и, вероятно, были слишком заняты для визитов в библиотеку и уточнения всяких подробностей. По крайней мере, и Барбара, и Брюс думали именно так.

— Ладно-ладно, ты прав! — Барбара приподнялась и поцеловала его в щеку. — Мы периодически встречаемся, но не так.

Не без масок, не вне разного толка миссий. 

— Я думал о некоторых изменениях, — сказал он.

Он снова был совершенно серьезным, просто не умел иначе, но Барбара долго была рядом с ним и изучила его достаточно, чтобы понимать: этот тон отличается от его обычной задумчивости.

— То есть, я кое-что обдумал.

Он захлопнул книгу и закинул ее обратно на полку. Бросок был потрясающе метким: книга встала ровно на прежнее место, и в этот момент Брюс вдруг схватил Барбару за руку и прижался губами к ее ладони.

Барбара не знала, что сказать. Было ли это тем, о чем она думала? После стольких назойливых попыток заставить его признать отношения с Барбарой Гордон, было ли это тем, чего она хотела?

Брюс поднял голову и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза, как смотрел бы Бэтмен, и Барбара почувствовала, как по спине пробежали мурашки. Он был горячим, неистовым, сильным — как будто закаленным в вулкане, и Барбаре порой казалось, что это и есть истинная его природа. Природа Бэтмена.

Возможно, она придавала слишком много значения деталям. Возможно, она искала то, чего нет. Но она надеялась. Боже, как она надеялась!

— Я имею в виду все то, что говорили вы с Альфредом. Я обдумал это, с небольшой помощью Селины.

Брюс улыбнулся, и Барбара решила, что ей стоит поговорить с Селиной. Поблагодарить, а заодно и предостеречь. Этот мужчина принадлежал ей. Ее Бэтмен.

Да, она была чертовой собственницей.

— Я... — Брюс сделал паузу.

Барбара сердито посмотрела на него, но ему, кажется, нравилось, когда она дулась.

— Мы решили, что было бы неплохо показаться на публике. Встречаться, не скрываясь. Конечно, желтая пресса попытается разорвать тебя на кусочки, но я разработал план.

Барбаре захотелось спрятать лицо в ладонях. Конечно, он разработал план. Он же чертов Бэтмен.

У него есть план даже на предложение плана. И парочка запасных, на случай провала.

— Брюс, — начала она, и он посмотрел на нее. — Послушай, дорогой, мне плевать на желтую прессу, на серьезные издания и даже на мнение моих ревнующих друзей. Я просто хочу тебя. Настоящего тебя. Не по плану.

Барбара привстала на цыпочки, положила ладонь на его подбородок, и Брюс склонился к ней.

— Ты лучшее, что со мной случалось, Бэбс, и я не хочу ничего испортить, — признался он, совершенно не по-бэтменовски опустив плечи.

Он снова посмотрел ей в глаза и, Барбара надеялась, наконец поверил в ее искренность. Она улыбнулась. Это было так не похоже на Брюса Уэйна, сияющую опору человечества, такая мрачность. То есть, да, Бэтмен всегда был мрачным, но не Брюс.

— Ты ничего не испортишь. Не сделаешь мне больно. Я люблю тебя, и всегда буду, — Барбара снова поцеловала его в щеку и крепко обняла.

— Но помни, Барбара, есть вероятность, что нас раскроют как Бэтмена и Бэтгерл, — строго сказал Брюс, не пытаясь высвободиться. — Нам придется быть сдержанными во время патрулей. Ничего провокационного.

«Ну да, — подумала Барбара с легкой усмешкой. — Уэйн. Всегда готов испортить момент».

— Ничего такого, — повторила она, тесно прижимаясь к Брюсу.

Она приподнялась на цыпочки и потянулась растрепать приглаженные черные пряди. Брюс улыбнулся и неожиданно стиснул ее в сильных объятиях.

То, что Барбара делала, было, в конце концов, игрой для двоих, и Брюс включился в нее: мягко уронил Барбару на пол и внезапно принялся щекотать. В этот момент он выглядел настолько счастливым, что Барбара даже не пыталась вырваться, только смеялась, беспомощно извиваясь в его руках.

— Ничего такого, Бэбс, — шепнул ей на ухо Брюс, веселый, запыхавшийся и успевший уронить свои очки.

Барбара собиралась ответить, но именно в этот момент как будто из ниоткуда появилась дежурный библиотекарь — по счастью, за спиной Брюса.

Барбара села, неловко выпрямившись, и пробормотала извинения. Ей не ответили. Библиотекарь уже повернулась к Брюсу и проворчала, с хмурым видом поправляя очки:

— А ваших извинений я еще не услышала, молодой человек.

Брюс, наконец нашедший свои, обернулся к ней.

— Простите, мэм, — сказал он. — Мы с моей девушкой слегка погорячились.

— Как вас зовут, мистер?

— Брюс, мэм. Брюс Уэйн, — спокойно ответил Брюс, поднимаясь и отряхивая костюм.

Он наклонился и протянул руку. Барбара ухватилась за нее, поднялась на ноги, но равновесия не удержала, и, в поисках опоры, вцепилась в Брюса.

Библиотекарь безмолвно шевелила губами, видимо, пытаясь справиться с собой и сделать свою работу. Несмотря на то, кто был перед ней, — или хотя бы не делая ему слишком больших поблажек.

— Кружится голова? Что ж, это вы заслужили, мисс Гордон, — наконец вымолвила она, глядя на Барбару. — Вижу, ваша смена окончена, но если вы хотите сохранить работу — убирайтесь отсюда.

Она махнула рукой в сторону двери.

Когда они вышли — Барбара держала Брюса за руку, и они, должно быть, выглядели как пойманные на горячем подростки, — Барбара почти прыгала от радости. Она получила то, о чем мечтала. Брюс был с ней, Брюс, сияющий так, как будто он выиграл в лотерею.

Ну, как обычный человек, выигравший в лотерею.

— Прежде, чем мы пойдем дальше, — Барбара привстала на цыпочки и осторожно сняла с Брюса очки, — давай избавимся от этого.

Она уверенно забросила их в мусорный бак на другой стороне улицы, снова взяла Брюса за руку и не отпускала, пока он вел ее вниз по улице, к своему любимому ресторанчику.


End file.
